


Someone Special

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Shiro, Fluff, Gift Fic, Implied Morning After, M/M, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro isn't just living his day to day life wearing out his biological clock being a slave to his corporate job...right? Well, maybe he's second guessing that after a bold florist gets him to open his eyes with a wager. Shiro needs to find seven important people in his life to show his appreciation towards a week before Valentine's Day. That should be easy... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! This is an exchange gift for Erika, as part of the Shance Support Squad server. I hope you enjoy this gift, and I hope everyone likes this story! Go easy on Shiro, though. He's been a busy guy and needs to slow down.

_It’s a dog-eat-dog world out there._ People have to be confident and hardened enough to withstand the outrageously competitive atmosphere of the city. That’s what Shiro learned when he first settled down in Manhattan after graduating college. And now, look at him! He’s this close to becoming the top supervisor of the marketing team at Garrison Corp. All this before he turns thirty!

He’s financially comfortable and satisfied with where his life is going. And with another opportunity staring him right in the face, who is he to say no to that?

Honerva has been with the company for forty years, and her retirement is well deserved. Despite being among the best candidates for her position, Shiro’s still among the younger ones on the team. So of course, he has to take time out of his day to get a floral arrangement for her retirement party. And honestly, he hopes that this gesture of appreciation will be enough to get his name out there to the higher ups.

He’s not sure where to go at first, trying to find flower shops that aren’t incredibly packed with people preparing for Valentine’s Day, which is a week away from now. It’s not like he has anyone special to shop for. He’s had no time to worry about being with other people.

Finally, he finds a small flower shop called **Flora Espinosa.** There are lots of different displays towards the front of the store, and there are signs proclaiming that they’re on sale or perfect for that “special someone.” They must get a lot of business this time of year, despite being such a small store.

“Thank you. Have a nice day, Sir.” The florist behind the counter has this beaming smile that’s full of life.

He immediately catches Shiro’s eye, and he focuses on the name tag on his chest: Lance. He hopes that this arrangement will get him on his superiors’ best side, and it seems that with Lance’s special care with other people’s bouquets, this arrangement will be in good hands. He’s a shoe-in.

He’s been waiting on line rather patiently, and now it’s his turn to get helped. He walks over to the counter.

“Hello, Sir. How may I help you today?” he asks politely, a bright smile on his face.

“You must’ve been doing this all day,” Shiro sighs. “How are you still so happy?”

He shrugs, his light laughter sounding like a song. “It’s the most romantic time of the year. No one wants to get flowers for Valentine’s Day from a grumpy florist.”

His face darkens. “I suppose that’s true.”

“I know you didn’t come here just to comment on my behavior,” he teases. “What kind of arrangement are you looking for?”

“Oh, yes.” He smiles. “I need a floral arrangement, as a way to show appreciation.”

“Ooo, who’s the lucky lady?” he grins as he takes out a pen and paper.

“Oh. No lucky lady,” he laughs nervously.

He blinks. “So, your mom?”

He shakes his head.

“…Lucky man?”

“No.” He’s a bit embarrassed now.

“Sorry, I’m not judging,” Lance assures him.

“Hang on one sec, please.” Shiro needs to gather his thoughts. “It’s for my supervisor. She’s retiring.”

Lance genuinely looks confused. “Oh. Well, there are many different options for a retirement arrangement. It’s… uncommon, but it’s not impossible.”

“Just get me the best looking one for my supervisor. Money is no object.”

His eyes widen, and he can’t help but let out a laugh. “You think that’s gonna get you that nice promotion? Or is it a raise?” he teases.

Shiro sputters and hides his face in embarrassment. “I’m not trying to be a kiss ass here. It’s for the company party.”

“Oh, so do you give _everyone_ that’s even the least bit important to you in your life the most extravagant bouquet in stock?”

Hhis face still remains hidden. “…Well, no.”

“I figured that as much,” he laughs. “I have a challenge for you, Sir. Uhm, what’s your name?”

“Shiro,” he mumbles.

“Okay, _Shiro.”_ He puts more emphasis on his name. “Here’s your challenge: Valentine’s Day is in seven days. In those seven days, if you give seven people the same bouquet that you’re giving to your supervisor, the seventh one is on me. But if you don’t, then… you owe me dinner.”

“Dinner?” he teases. “I’d just met you, Mr. Espinosa.”

“Well, if you come by for seven days, maybe you’ll know enough about me,” he shrugs. “Prove to me that you’re not just superficial, and show me that you do give important people in your life some special attention. Plus, I could really use the business.” He holds his hand out with a smile. “Do we have a deal?”

He stares at Lance’s hand tentatively. He likes a challenge, and it’s not like he’s going to be in financial ruin just for a bunch of bouquets of flowers. He reaches his right hand out and shakes Lance’s. “Deal.”

“Ooo, metal,” he muses and then gives him the bouquet that he ordered. “That’ll be fifty-six ninety-five.”

“What?!”

“Have a nice day.” Lance continues giggling even after Shiro paid and left.

\--

 _“Do I even know seven special people?”_ Shiro groans as he sits in his bedroom. After throwing his robe on, he tries looking through his contacts on his phone. “Ugh…”

The TV’s playing in the background, showing an office setting similar to his own at work. Well, so long as there’s a shot with the secretary on the phone, it gives him an idea.

“That works,” he muses and looks over his bank account. “Good thing I’m not really worried about money right now.”

\--

 _On the first day, he stops_ at the flower shop during his lunch break. Customers are hustling and bustling in front of **Flora Espinosa,** as they’re still trying to find the perfect bouquets for their loved ones. Too bad Shiro’s only there to get a bouquet for his secretary.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Lance’s judgmental look makes his face turn red. “That’s the first person you thought of?”

“You’ve got me on the spot here,” Shiro frowns. “Besides, you weren’t very specific with the bet. You didn’t say that it had to be certain people.”

“Oh, you and your loopholes, Shiro,” he scoffs playfully and sets up the arrangement. “How was the retirement party?”

“It was good,” he shrugs. “The food wasn’t nearly as good as the price tag would suggest, but I’m not complaining. Honerva loved the flowers.”

“Oh, good,” he snickers. “So, by the fourth day you’re probably going to have the price of the arrangement memorized. Fifty-six ninety-five, please.”

“Yup.” He can already feel buyer’s remorse creeping over him as he hands Lance his debit card. What was the whole point of this? Why did he even take this bet?

“Here you go.” As Lance winks at him while returning the card, he quickly realizes the answers to his questions. Despite butting heads, he can’t help but feel just a little bit of an attraction towards him. Only a little bit. He swears. To no one.

He takes his flowers and walks down the street. He isn’t really that hungry today and doesn’t need lunch. He can always get something from the vending machine next to the elevator. He’ll save a little bit of cash by doing that.

On the thirtieth floor of the building, he walks near his cubicle to resituate his briefcase and coat.

“Who’s flowers are those?” On cue, his friend Matt leans back to take a glance at Shiro’s office place.

The embarrassment physically hurts him. “It’s a gift. For Allura.”

“You like Allura?” he pries.

His face turns even darker. “…Not exactly.”

“Then why are you giving her flowers?”

“Look, Matt, it’s just part of this be—”

“Hey, Allura!” Matt gets up to get her attention. She was on the phone with what they’re going to assume is a client. “Shiro got flowers for ya!”

“Matt—” He quickly hides his face. “Nice going, _asshole,”_ he mumbles as he gets up with the bouquet. Everyone’s already looking at him, and Matt is still snickering while hunching low by his desk.

“You got me flowers?” Allura looks up after hanging up the phone. “How thoughtful of you.”

“It’s not just from me,” he lies and looks around the office. _Everyone’s_ eyes are still on him. “They’re from all of us here, on the marketing floor. We think you deserve something special, to remind you of all the hard work you do around here. So… thank you.”

While he still has that natural blush on his face, he hands them to her and lets her grab them. She’s smiling at him, setting them down on the desk.

“It’s no trouble at all. And thank you,” she smiles gently and keeps them lying down in front of her. “But Shiro, I hope you do realize that I’m married.”

“I do,” he says quickly, incredibly stuck on the spot.

“But I really do appreciate it, even if you’re lying about it being from everyone.”

“Right.” Shiro chuckles shyly. “I’ll leave you be. You have a lot of busy work to do.”

As he shuffles back over to his cubicle, he can still hear Matt laughing at his desk from the next one over, trying to catch his breath as he’s wheezing.

“You owe me a drink, Matt,” he mutters, shaking his head as he lets his head hit the desk with a muted _thunk._

“I’ll take you out with your not girlfriend,” he sputters.

Shiro hopes that today will go by faster than usual.

\--

 _Shiro is a little more prepared_ the second day. He actually has an idea of who he can send an arrangement to this time around. To keep up with the trend he’d made by sending Allura her flowers in person, he decides to do the same thing for the next victim on his list.

It feels like clockwork now, with the way he stops in front of **Flora Espinosa** to get ready for Lance’s smartass comments about his life decisions. Hopefully he’ll keep it brief this time. It seems that today is even busier than before.

“So, who’s your latest victim?”

He shrugs, actively avoiding eye contact with him. “Just… Dr. Iverson. He’s the Dean of the business school I went to. I mean, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have my career. Am I right?” he smiles.

Lance smacks his lips while setting up the arrangement. “Well, I guess that’s not an entirely random choice. Nice job.”

Shiro watches him while leaning against the counter. “You’re here every single time I come in. Don’t you have other employees?”

Lance quirks an eyebrow, smirking with a shrug. “Well, it’d be pretty annoying if you had to give the same spiel to every worker you’d encounter if you were at a larger business, now, wouldn’t it?”

“So, you’re telling me you’re the only worker?”

“It’s a family business, if you must know,” he teases. “My aunt owns the store, but I’m running things here now that she’s getting older. Maybe I should get more employees, hm? I could use a couple days off and a weeks’ vacation.”

“Preferably a paid weeks’ vacation, right?”

“Is there any other kind?” he muses while giving him the arrangement. “Do I still have to tell you how much it is?”

Shiro chuckles. “Maybe a gentle reminder will help.”

“I’ve got just the thing for you.” He gets a sticky note from a stack beside the register and writes down the price in pen. “Now, you’ll never forget.” He sticks it right on top of Shiro’s prosthesis.

“Unless if it flies off in the wind once I get outside.” He pays for the flowers with cash this time and leaves with a wink. “See you tomorrow.”

Hearing those words come out of his mouth gives him a sudden rush. Seeing Lance every day now gives him something to look forward to. It’s an exciting concept, and he is starting to look forward to coming to the shop more and more. But when the bet’s all over, what’s he going to do with himself then?

Let’s not think about that just yet.

\--

 _The pathway to Dr. Iverson’s office_ is painfully familiar. He remembers coming here every single day, trying to figure out how to continue his studies as he was working towards his career. Meanwhile, Shiro’s also starting to think that maybe giving the Dean to his business school, a place he hasn’t been to in nearly a decade, is probably a little weird.

Well, he’s already here. He drove two hours out of his way to get here. No going back now. What’s Lance trying to do with this bet, anyways?

“Dr. Iverson.” Shiro lightly knocks on the door to his office before stepping in.

He’s been looking through a stack of papers, and he looks up at Shiro in confusion. “Ah. Mr. Shirogane. What are you doing here?”

“I have something for you.” Shiro laughs sheepishly as he sets the flowers down on his large desk.

The awkward silence stretches out for far too long. “Is there something you’re trying to tell me here?”

He blushes and clears his throat. “It’s a trend I’m taking part in, Sir. An arrangement for each person that’s had an important impact on my life.”

“Mr. Shirogane, don’t you work and live in Manhattan?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dr. Iverson _smiles._ What a disturbing sight. “Why on earth would you go from Manhattan to Princeton just to give someone you haven’t seen in ten years an elaborate bouquet of flowers?”

“I appreciate the gesture, even if there’s a lot of gray area.” Dr. Iverson presses his hands together. “Are you doing well at Garrison Corp?”

“Yes, Sir,” he grins. “I’m in the running for a promotion.”

“Does it… have anything to do with you bringing flowers to your superiors?”

He walked right into that one. “…Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents are thought of after your secretary and university Dean?! Shiro, you gotta do better.
> 
> And he will.

_“So, it’s Day Three! Who’s your next victim, Shiro?”_

_“Oh, that’s easy!” Shiro beams, this_ time around feeling a lot more confident. If he managed to fight through giving arrangements to Allura and Dr. Iverson, he’s guaranteed to be ready for any possible outcomes for his next five contenders. “This one is for my mom.”

“You mean, she’s still alive?!” Lance’s eyes widen.

“Er… Well, yeah. She is.”

“I see,” he presses. “How do you think she’s going to feel when she finds out that some crusty old guy at a university and the office secretary got flowers from her son during the week before Valentine’s Day before her?”

Shiro blanches and shakes his head. “That’s besides the point! Now, I’ll be giving it to her. That’s all that should matter, right, Lance?”

“Why’d it take so long for you to do it, though?”

“I-it’s a little embarrassing,” he groans and rubs the back of his neck. “I haven’t seen her in a while. I’ve been so busy.”

“With what? Work?” Lance challenges.

“This looks absolutely horrible,” he admits, “and I’m not exactly making a good case for myself here. But I haven’t seen her in a long time because I’d been living with my grandfather to help take care of him while I was in college. And at that point, a lot of her time was focused on my brother.”

“Ooo, you have a brother too?” He can’t tell if Lance is being sarcastic with the way his eyes light up, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Yeah, he’s my twin.” Shiro can’t bring himself to look at him. “Ryu’s in the Air Force. He’s been on tour for over a year. I… guess it’d be good to go see her. I’m just worried that I won’t be received that well.”

Thank goodness Lance starts realizing that the whole topic is making Shiro incredibly uncomfortable. “Do you have a good relationship with her?”

“I’d like to think so,” he teases. “I do want to see her. It’s just…”

“Just what, Shiro?”

Shiro groans softly. “I mean, I drove down to New Jersey already last night, and I’m not sure about doing it all over again. And she lives further away from Princeton.”

“Take the train and phone a cab, you ass,” Lance laughs. “Just think about it. She’s going to be so thrilled when she sees you. Her long-lost son, coming home at long last just to see her. And what’s even better is that you’re giving her flowers.”

“This sounds like the start of a film about an estranged child reuniting with his parents.”

“Am I wrong?” Lance challenges playfully.

He scoffs and crosses his arms. “No question about it, I’m going to Jersey again. I don’t care if I’m going twice in a row. And I’ll prove to you that I won’t have a problem with spending time with my mom.”

“Excellent!” he beams as he finishes up the arrangement. “Now, pay me.”

“Asshole,” Shiro snarks as he gives him the money.

“By the way,” he hums, “are you not worried about breaking your bank with all these flowers?”

He shrugs. “I have more than enough money saved. I don’t go out much.”

“Perfect!” After he counts the money, he gingerly reaches over to gather up more flowers to add to his bouquet. “These extra flowers are for you. As an apology for being so mean.”

“How thoughtful of you,” he mumbles, but he’s unable to keep his sarcastic demeanor for too long. He gives in to a smile as he holds the flowers in his hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I gotta beat the evening traffic to get to Jersey at a reasonable hour. Duty calls.”

“Have fun, Shiro.” Lance waves cheekily while seeing him off, and Shiro still has a smile on his face the whole way there.

\--

 _It takes a lot of effort_ just to stand at his mother’s doorstep. Shiro’s holding the flowers after putting his car keys in his pocket, and he gingerly knocks on the door. He’s planned out what he was going to tell her as soon as she opens that door.

He’s going to start off with something along the lines of, _“Hey, it’s been a while,”_ and leading into a little ditty he likes to call, _“I’m sorry that I haven’t visited, but I miss you so much and would like to give you these flowers as an apology for being such a bad son.”_ But that’s pushing it just a little. Isn’t it?

After the knock, there’s a couple moments of silence, and that gives him just enough time to mentally rehearse his script. But when the door finally opens, he freezes up.

“Mom… I—”

“Takashi!” She’s beaming and holding him so tightly that he doesn’t have the will to say his well thought out apology. What he offers instead is a careful hug in return. “Oh, I’ve missed you!”

He laughs, a little speechless. “I’ve missed you too, Mom.”

“Come in, come in,” she chides and brings him inside. “Don’t wanna keep that draft coming in, Takashi.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that,” he insists with a smile. He takes his shoes off at the door before following her into the sitting room. “Ah. These are for you.”

“For me?” Her face lights up as she takes a hold of the bouquet. “They’re beautiful!”

He moves closer to her and gives her another hug, a lot gentler than the previous one. “It’s a small way of giving back after all the things you’ve done for me. You’re someone very important to me, and I love you.”

That’s much more genuine than anything he could ever rehearse in his head. He feels at peace with himself the moment he speaks to her.

She looks like she could cry. “I love you too, Takashi.” Of course, she gives him a big kiss before going into the kitchen. “Were you just stopping by? I’m finishing up dinner, and I may have just enough for the two of us.”

He’s not going to just leave her here after showing up for the first time in lord knows how long. And for a fleeting moment, he starts to figure out exactly why Lance has been continuing this bet with him. After hanging his coat in the closet, he walks into the kitchen with her.

“I’d love to stay. In fact, here. Lemme help you with dinner.”

She looks over with a smile stretching from ear to ear. “You know how much I appreciate that, but… leave the cooking to me.”

With an embarrassed laugh, he sits down at the table, more than eager to talk with her more about all the things they’ve been needing to catch up on. He could stay here like this all day, just to feel like he’s a part of a family again after spending so much time just… _existing._

It’s a fleeting thought, but he knows that sooner or later he will have to go back to reality. Right?

\--

_“It gives me great pleasure to publicly announce the promotion of one of our most highly acclaimed employees in the department. Allow me to introduce our new sales supervisor, Takashi Shirogane.”_

_Shiro can hear the words hitting_ his eardrums, but when it comes to actually absorbing them, that’s a whole other story. Did those flowers really work in his favor after all?

He hears the small applause too, and of course there are some disgruntled employees in the sales and marketing departments that feel like they should’ve gotten it instead. Well, that’s their own problem, not his. Shiro is one of the youngest people there, and already he’s moving up higher. He couldn’t be happier!

If only he had someone to share this happiness with.

Oh, he knows! After setting up in his new office—he has _four walls_ now!—he comes up with the perfect person to give his next bouquet to. Why, if it weren’t for the sternness and extra push from his father, then he wouldn’t be excelling in this company. Now wouldn’t he? He’s the best person to give his next arrangement to. After all, if he wants to keep up with this trend of rekindling his relationships with his family members, he has to move down the family tree. And the best part is that he doesn’t have to drive all the way down to Jersey for the third day in a row this time. He lives right nearby! Merely a block away from his building actually! He can see the apartment building from his new _window view_ from his new office.

He can’t wait to tell Lance when he’s done here. Maybe he too will be excited to hear about his promotion.

Oh, now there’s _no way_ he’s passing that off.

\--

 _“Guess who’s the new sales supervisor at my company?”_ Shiro’s grinning widely while looking at Lance, who’s looking incredibly unamused while propping his head up with his elbow.

“Who? Clark Kent?”

“No,” he snorts. “Me! I’m the new sales supervisor!”

“I thought you were in marketing.”

“I have sales experience. That doesn’t matter, I’m on my way up!” he grins.

“Did it have anything to do with those flowers you bought?” he teases.

Shiro looks away. “S-shut up.”

“I’m just kidding,” he giggles. “Congratulations, Shiro!”

“Thanks,” Shiro grins. “I’m so excited. I can actually put things in my office! I can have picture frames and art and cat posters and—damn, I’ll be rocking it at Garrison Corp!”

Lance deadpans. “You’re thirty years old. Don’t say ‘rocking it.’”

“I am not thirty!” he scoffs. “Anyways, I’m here for my fourth arrangement, if you please.”

He gives in with a smile and looks through his stock. “So, who’s this one for?”

“My dad.”

“Your parents are divorced?” he hums. “I hope this one doesn’t live in Jersey too.”

“He doesn’t,” he snorts and looks over at the other floral displays. He hasn’t really noticed them before. They’re all so intricate and beautiful, and it’s obvious that Lance has spent so much time on them. It’s… really sweet. “He actually lives a few blocks away. I’m gonna see him after stopping here.”

“Cool,” he smiles. “Where? The apartment building on eighth?”

“Yep.”

“Hey, I live there!” he grins. “Granted, I’m on like, the second floor, but I’ll be able to get you into the building.”

“Great,” he smiles as he pays for the flowers.

“Just lemme close up.” Lance leads Shiro out some time later and locks the door behind him. They’re for the most part silent the whole walk there. Shiro doesn’t want to admit this at first, but he’s nervous.

“I haven’t seen my dad in a long while either,” Shiro mumbles, hoping that maybe Lance doesn’t hear him over the hustle and bustle of Manhattan.

“Do you have a good relationship with him?” Lance’s voice is like feeling a splash of icy water on his face.

He chooses not to comment on it.

Lance buzzes himself in, letting Shiro come with him inside the apartment building.

“What floor does he live on?” Lance asks idly while walking over to the elevator with him.

“The tenth floor.” He sighs as they step in, and he needs to just _calm down._

It won’t be so bad. Hopefully it’ll be like with his mom and they have such a good time catching up. After all, his dad will be so proud to hear that he just got promoted. It’s that extra affirmation that he needs.

He nearly loses his breath upon seeing the cold sign for apartment 1005. And it takes Lance holding his hand to help give him the courage to move closer.

“Go on,” Lance insists happily, stepping back now that they’re right there.

Shiro gulps and knocks on the door three times. He’s holding the flowers so tightly in his hand that the thorns from the roses are starting to prick his palm.

He doesn’t know if he should be relieved or scared once the door opens. He steps back and looks his father directly in the eye.

“Oh. Shiro,” he mumbles and stands up against the door frame. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to… tell you some good news. About the company I’m in. I got a promotion.”

“Oh?” He raises a brow. “That’s all you came here to tell me?”

His face falls. He knew that what he’d imagined in his head was too good to be true, but he was hoping that reality would be a million times better than _this._ “Yeah. It is. A-and uh…” He holds the flowers out. “I got these for you.”

He frowns. “Why?”

Shiro bites his lip. “I-I just thought…”

“I’m sure Bernard will want them. He never gives his wife anything. Now, if you excuse me, I’m very busy with a crucial pitch.”

“I see.” He smiles faintly, holding onto the flowers still. “It was good to see y—”

The door shuts before he can finish.

He sighs in defeat and goes downstairs, almost forgetting that Lance is with him. Oh well. He’d tried, right? Sure, his relationship with his dad wasn’t the best, but Shiro was hoping that if he could prove to him that he could excel in business just like he did, then he’d be proud of him. Guess again.

His landlord is really nice, though. He appreciates the flowers, and he thanks him profusely for giving him an opportunity to give these flowers to his wife. So, his dad isn’t entirely wrong about that.

As Shiro finally brings himself to look at Lance, he expects him to say something snarky again. Or maybe he’ll tell him that he lost the bet.

In this case, reality is much sweeter than expectations.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” he says gently as they make their way back to Lance’s apartment. “Well, look at it this way. You were very sincere.”

“Yeah,” he mumbles while shrugging his shoulder. “He’s never really been that close with me or my brother, anyways.”

“Screw him,” he insists with a grin as he pats his back. “I’ll tell you what. This is a freebie. You tried, and although you failed you still have that fourth special person under your belt. And in this case, it’s a special person that doesn’t deserve to take part in the good times in your life. Sound good?”

He nods with a minute smile. “Absolutely.”

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow, same time as usual.”

As Shiro walks away, he smiles to himself. “Yep. I’ll see ya.” Even though Lance can’t hear him now, it feels nice just to say it out loud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the thrilling conclusion! They have to get together, after all!

_“Do I actually have to purchase_ them?” Shiro groans as he looks at his fifth arrangement. “Ryu isn’t even in the United States!”

 _“Please?_ Just gimme some business, Shiro!” He grins. “Besides, the reward of winning the bet is a free arrangement. This is only the fifth one! It doesn’t count!”

“Laaaance.”

“Don’t you _‘Laance’_ me,” he scoffs and places his hands on his hips. “Bring some color into your home. How about that?”

“Ohhh, fine,” he groans and gets his money ready. “You don’t even have to tell me how much it is. Just charge it.”

Lance smiles cheekily. “You’re the best! Now, I want you to tell me all about it when you give them to him.”

“How do I do that?” Shiro takes hold of them while asking.

Lance ponders and takes a sticky note out. Shiro watches him scribble rapidly before sticking it right on top of his prosthetic arm. It’s just like the other one he’d planted on his arm. “That’s how. Whenever you need anything, just call me.”

Shiro can’t help but blush as he looks down at the note. He keeps it on his arm, just like he’s done prior with these little notes. “Thanks, Lance. No worries, I’ll definitely give you a call.”

“You will?” His smile is radiant. “Sweet!”

Shiro almost doesn’t want to leave. He’s longing to stay in the building, for Lance gives him such good spirits just by existing beside him. He hasn’t felt this satisfied—or, dare he say, cared for—in such a long time. He doesn’t want this sweet feeling to end.

He loses track of time while leaning against the counter, and they engage in light banter and small talk. It’s so nice, and he has a gentle hold on the flowers. He almost outright groans in frustration when he hears customers start coming in at a certain time of the day where most workers are free to stop by and shop. It’s starting to get busy, and he takes that as a hint to leave. He doesn’t do so without saying goodbye to Lance, though. He yearns for him still, yes, but it’s just as nice of a feeling knowing that Lance will be waiting for him when he comes back to visit tomorrow.

As soon as he gets home after his long day, he sets up his webcam and relaxes on his couch. He hopes that Ryu isn’t too busy. It’s early in the morning overseas. He’ll probably just catch him right before he has to start his day. As he waits for him to answer his call, he properly sets the flowers up in a nice general view so that Ryu can see them.

A couple minutes later, the signal finally goes through. Ryu appears on the screen excitedly waving to him. The lag isn’t as terrible as it normally would be.

“Hey,” he grins as he settles in further into the couch. “How’ve you been?”

“You haven’t talked to me in several months, and the first thing you say to me is ‘How’ve you been?’” His twin laughs, shaking his head and slumping forward. “You’re too much, Takashi.”

He blushes and diverts his eyes. “I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m here to give you these flowers.”

He shows them to the camera, watching Ryu laugh as he pretends to be swooned by his affectionate gesture. “For me? Oh, you shouldn’t have! Granted, if you actually mailed them to me, they’d be good as dead by the time they get here. Thanks!”

Shiro smiles. “Any time, Ryu.”

“What is with the flowers, anyways? Mom texted me that you gave her some earlier in the week. I’d thought you were dying, or something.”

Wow. Word travels fast in the Shirogane household, doesn’t it? “Well, here’s the thing. And don’t tell Mom! This uh… florist, his name is Lance. He started a bet with me, because he didn’t think I could show seven special people in my life how much I care about them. And I knew I could. You’re the fifth person.”

“The fifth?!” His eyes widen. “I should’ve been the first one, you ass!”

He shrugs simply. “And I have one person left, really. Grandfather. And… oh, shit I don’t have seven people!”

“If three of those people were me, Mom, and Dad, then you don’t even know five special people,” his brother teases.

“Shut up,” he groans. “I mean, I can see why Lance did this. He wants me to kinda… open my eyes and see what’s right in front of me, I guess. I just didn’t think I’d get this far into the bet.

“How so?”

“I mean… Lance is pretty special to me, right?” As soon as Shiro says that out lod, he knows for a fact that Ryu is going to give him a ruthless bout of teasing. “B-before you say anything, you must know that I’ve been pretty lonely around here.”

“Must be, if you can’t even think of any more than four people.”

“Will you cut that out?!” Shiro blushes and laughs as he steps away from the webcam. It does have him thinking, though. His attraction for Lance hasn’t faded once. In fact, it’s only grown every day that he visits him. And Lance is pretty sweet and endearing, once you get to know him and fight passed his constant snark. He’s someone that he can definitely see spending a day like Valentine’s Day with. In fact, probably even more days than that. More days is more preferred.

“Earth to Shiro?” Ryu calls. “I gotta go. Keep the flowers, succulents are more my style, anyways.”

“Probably because you’re stuck in a desert,” Shiro retorts.

“Y’know what, I hope you choke on those flowers!” The mood is still teasing and light, and there’s no venom in any of their banter. “And tell me when you ask Lance out. He seems like a good guy, if he’s gotten you to talk to me.”

“Wha—?” He blushes and hurries to go back to the camera. “Ryu, I don’t think he—” By the time he sits back down, he’s already gone. With a defeated sigh, his head hangs low as he assesses his feelings. Sure, he really does like him, but they’d only just met… last week? That’s hardly enough time to get a strong attraction for a person. Isn’t it?

“…I don’t think he feels the same way.”

\--

 _Day Six is already shaping out_ to be the worst day by far. He has to drag himself out of bed for work, and he almost forgets to stop by the flower shop to pick up his penultimate bouquet. It’s not really the task that’s making his day miserable. It’s where he has to go to give these flowers to his sixth person.

His grandfather is in an urn in his curio cabinet. Shiro’s sure that he’ll appreciate the flowers resting besides his monument, but there’s a certain anxiety to be felt when thinking of confronting a lost loved one. Shiro always feels like he could’ve spent more time with him, but in the end, what’s done is done. The only thing he can really do at this point is keep his grandfather in his memories and not dwell on the “What If” scenarios that constantly swim around in his brain. That won’t do him much good, at this point.

Upon stepping into **Flora Espinosa** at the end of the day, Lance is already getting set for closing time. He looks exhausted as it is, being that today must’ve been an incredibly busy day for him. But he needs his help if he wants to win this  bet.

“Ah, there you are,” Lance smiles. “I was wondering where you were.”

“Look, I have no time,” Shiro frowns. “I just need this arrangement so I can go about my way.”

“Bad day, huh?” Lance teases as he gets it ready, but he can see the faltering expression on his face.

“Can we just, cut the chit chat today?” Shiro groans. “I have to get this arrangement done right away. I’m this close to winning this bet.”

Lance stops working. “…So, that’s it? All this time, you’ve just been concerned about the bet?”

Shiro realizes that he said the wrong thing, but he’s just too exasperated. “Please. I already know the price of it. We don’t need to keep stalling.”

He laughs dryly as he sets it up. “I knew it. You’re just another corporate head that’s only goal is to move up no mater where it is.”

It’s painful. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Do you even really care about the people that you’ve sent these floral arrangements to? Do you care about your mom at all? Your dad? Is that just some ploy to get me to feel sorry for you? Because that’s what corporate people do. They only care about money and pretend to have feelings around the lower workers when really they don’t. No wonder why your first two choices were people related to your career, because that’s all that’s important to you in your life.”

“That’s not true!” Shiro glares. “And that’s not fair! You don’t know thing about me. You don’t understand how hard I’ve been trying. Look, I _know_ I’m not the best when it comes to pointing out the most important people around me, but I’m getting better. Is that not enough? I’m trying, and I know that I’m selfish for being a corporate head, or whatever you wanna call me. But if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to figure out what’s really important to me.”

He looks at Lance and moves closer. He reaches over the counter and watches his hands falter while working on the bouquet. “Lance… you helped me realize that there is more to life than my job. And I don’t have to give up my job to do it. Work is important, but what’s even better is having people to share your life with. Right?”

Lance doesn’t quite know how to handle himself. His body notably relaxes as he sets the flowers down. “You’re absolutely right. Shiro…” he says slowly.

“I’m sorry, Lance. It’s not about the bet, okay? Not at all. What matters to me is being able to live a happy life. With my family, with the people that matter to me… with you.”

The last one makes him gasps, and he fiddles with the plastic around the arrangement. He takes a nervous breath. “You’re forgiven. I promise…”

He takes hold of his hand, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers with his thumb. Neither of them make any move for him to stop.

“I need your help, Lance,” he starts nervously.” These flowers are for my grandfather. I have his urn in my house, and I’m just going to set these beside him. I’d like to have these flowers preserved as best as possible. N-not for me, but for him. Please…”

Lance has a faint smile slowly forming on his face. “Of course, I can. Shiro…”

They’re alone in the flower shop still, now that it’s after hours. Shiro gives him the money for it, and even a little extra for the time and care that’s being put into the flowers. Even after Lance objects to that, he can’t help but give it to him.

“Thank you so much,” he hums and holds his hand again. “Lance…”

“It’s my pleasure,” he says insistently. He smiles warmly while getting ready to close up.

Shiro looks at him fondly and moves closer to take his hand. While they’re standing together, the sun’s long since set. He feels more elated just by standing beside him. As he squeezes his hand, he leans closer to him and closes the gap between their lips.

It’s spontaneous, but the sparks are there. Their accentuated as soon as Lance calms down from the sudden shock and kisses him back. They keep close to each other, and Shiro nearly drops the flowers while holding Lance in his arms. Time stops, just for a little while.

A cab’s horn immediately bursts their bubble, and they pull away, disoriented. As they stare longingly at each other, they begin to share a light fit of laughter, still holding hands.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment?” he asks carefully, still holding his hand.

Lance hesitates, but only for a moment. Their feet are already moving before their minds can register it, as they’re on their way to Shiro’s place. “I’d love to.”

Upon entering his apartment, Shiro speaks to his grandfather and sets the flowers down beside his urn. Shiro and Lance share dinner together, ordering takeout since none of them have any urge to cook. Life is good. Shiro’s never felt so warm inside in his life.

At the end of the night, they intend on getting ready to part ways and say goodbye. Shiro offers to pay for his cab ride home, but before he can make the call, Lance is holding him close, his arms around his waist as he’s kissing his shoulder.

“I’d rather stay the night,” he mumbles into his arm.

And stay the night, he does.

\--

 _Valentine’s Day has never really been_ a day that Shiro particularly looks forward to. But when he wakes up the next morning and finds Lance still sleeping soundly beside him, he can’t help but feel a strong love for such a superficial holiday. With only the blankets keeping them warm, Shiro moves closer to hold Lance in his arms and leave tender kisses in his hair. Lance mumbles in his sleep, but he nuzzles further into Shiro’s warmth.

“Good morning,” Shiro hums gently as he strokes his mussed hair.

The way Lance’s smile stretches from ear to ear gives him a new sense of vigor. “Morning…” He smiles and sleepily opens his eyes. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he echoes while they share a chaste kiss. They stretch as they get ready to start their days, both of them being up inhumanely early out of forced habits.

Lance finds Shiro’s robe and slips it on to have some decency. It’s swimming on him. “Shiro, do you think we’re moving too fast?” he asks hesitantly.

Shiro shrugs as he moves closer. “Absolutely not. There are people that elope in Vegas after seeing each other for one night. I think we’re fine,” he teases.

“Oh, shut up,” he giggles as they kiss again. Shiro holds him closer in his arms. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“Well, we still have to work,” Shiro smiles as he keeps close. “And when I’m done with my shift, how about I meet you at the flower shop?”

“Absolutely,” Lance grins and holds his hand. “I’ll have your flowers ready for you.”

“Oh yeah, about that,” he hums as he smiles wider. “How about we call off the bet? Hm? After all, the last flowers are for you. And I’d rather just go out to dinner with you tonight. And tomorrow, and the next day…”

Lance blushes as he delightfully grins, kissing his cheek. “Yes! I’ll have to pick out the right outfit to wear for dinner, okay? And…” He trails off, his eyes shining. “Do you still plan on giving me flowers?”

“Of course,” he smiles and kisses his forehead. “And I’ll leave the fifty-six ninety-five for you on the table as soon as I go there.”

He laughs as they leave the room together, and soon they get ready for breakfast before going about their day. They’re already excited about the events they’ve planned for the day, and they’re ready to do it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
